This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The INBRE network provides an ongoing basis for the continuing development of students in the biomedical and behavioral sciences at College of the Atlantic (COA). The majority of our training occurs in four specific INBRE-supported activities, our academic-year and summer student fellowships, our molecular methods short course, and our participation in the annual MBMSS meeting.